mtvsteenwolffandomcom-20200213-history
Scott McCall
Scott McCall is the primary protagonist of the TV show''Teen Wolf'' and is played by Tyler Posey. He appears in all 12 episodes of the first season, as well as the 6 online episodes of Teen Wolf: Search for a Cure. History Scott McCall is an Ordinary teenager who lives in Beacon Hills, California and goes to Beacon Hills High School where he plays lacross. His parents are divorced and he lives with his mother, Melissa McCall, who works at Beacon Hills Hospital. As of season 1 there is no word on where Scotts dad is. Scott is an outcast at school and is a bench warmer on the lacross team, who ''had ''Asthma until one night while searching the woods with best friend, Stiles Stilinski , he got bitten by Alpha wolf, Peter Hale. Scott has an after school job at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic as an assistant to the Vet, Dr. Deaton. Scott is now the best player on the lacross team now and is also Co-Captain along with Jackson Whittemore . Season 1 Wol'f's Moon Scott and his best friend, Stiles, go to the Beacon Hills reserve to search for half of a dead body. While searching for the dead body, Stiles dad, Sheriff Stilinski, comes and takes Stiles away (not knowing Scott was with him), leaving Scott in the woods by himself where he would soon get attacked and bitten. The next day the bite is completely healed, leaving Scott with no proof when trying to tell Stiles. In class, new girl Allison Argent is introduced and her and Scott immediatley have a connection. Scott uses a smooth pick up with the help of his new found sense of hearing. He'd over heard that she forgot a pen and then gives her a pen when she sits behind him. Slowly Scott starts to see changes as he becomes stronger, faster, and more agile. He then successfully makes makes first line on the lacross team using his new abilities to help him. Soon Scott plucks up the courage to ask Allison on a date on that Friday, which unforunatley is a full moon, Scott is told by Stiles. When asked to cancel the date until they configure out how to control Scott on a full moon, Scott threatens Stiles and damages 1 or 2 peaces of his furniture. While on the date Scott begins to get drowsy and goes into pain. He soon leaves without mentioning anything to Allison. Scott runs home where Stiles finds him and informs him that Allison took a ride on with fellow werewolf, Derek Hale . Scott then jumps out his window in wolf form for the first time and runs into the woods where he sees Allison's jacket on a tree. After hearing Derek he asks, "Where is she," to which Derek responds, "She's safe... from you." When hunters show up and nearly capture Scott, Derek then helps Scott escape and informs him that they are now brothers. Ending off the episode we find Scott begging Allison for forgivness to which she does. When Allison's ride arrives Scott sees that Allison's dad is none other than the werewolf hunter that shot him the night before.